Harry Potter and the Case of Liberty
by Charlotte Meg
Summary: Liberty Granger, Hermione's litte sister, is accepted into Hogwarts. What will happen, nobody knows . . . **lop-sided grin** ;)
1.

The Invitation

The Invitation

Liberty Granger sat on her sister Hermione's bed, writing in her diary while trying to pay attention to the lady on the TV screen telling her how many pounds of chocolate she should put in a regular seven layer cake.

July 30, 2000

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that tomorrow is the day I will get my Hogwarts letter, if I get it.Boy, I will be so crushed if I don't get accepted.Hermione says that I will definatly get in,but I'm not too sure.Gees, if I don't get in Kiwi will torment me forever and a day!Corpus bones!That would be horrible!Well, diary, I have to go now.Hermi is calling me.I think she realizes that it was me who put the frog in her bed!

Liberty ran out of Hermione's room, sniggering silently.

·* * * *

"She does this to me all the time mom!" Hermione held the frog in her hand, showing it to her mother.

"Liberty?Why did you do this?" Mrs. Granger said in the sweet tone that she used whenever she wants to hear the truth.Standing in the kitchen with her hands tucked in her apron pocket she looked quite innocent, but Liberty, who had seen this routine tons of times, was not fooled.

"Mother, how do you know I did it?Maybe, it was…the angel Maxi!" Liberty mentioned her horrible brother, Max, who was strongly favored by Mr. Granger and looked upon disgustingly by his mother.

"Hmmmm…. perhaps you're right, my dove."Mrs. Granger used her old pet name for Liberty, who had been called dove by her mother since she was born.No one else, however, called her that.They seemed to think that she was more of a devil than a dove.

"Mother!How can you trust her? ! ?"shouted Hermione.

Mrs. Granger looked scornfully at Hermione, and she used her old pet name for her as well.

"Peacock, why do you hate your sister so?" Mrs. Granger frowned at 'Peacock.'

"Oh, she doesn't hate me, mom.She is just mad because she thinks that I put the frog in her bed.Which I didn't," Liberty added hastily.

"Yeah, mom, she's right…I really do love her, I just think she is," Hermione emphasized on the word think "a bit rude and her behavior is sometimes uncalled for."Hermi was quite proper sometimes.

Liberty just laughed as Mrs. Granger and Hermione started bickering.She ran upstairs, assaulted the butler and plopped down on her bed, thinking of another evil scheme she could used to further annoy her sister.

* * * * *

"I've got it!"Called out Liberty from the porch off of her bedroom, which was equipped with double-paned doors so that no one inside the house could hear her, and since she was the only person in her household who went outside in mid afternoon when dinner had to be on the table, except the few people she welcomed to join her quest for tricks, no one heard her from the grounds, either.

"Now, I just need to find a hornet's nest and it will be perfect."Liberty searched the lawn, trying to find a tree that would have a hornet's nest in it, but no such luck.

"Unfortunately, they are few hornets alive in our back yard for some reason, m'dear."Morwenna, Liberty's nurse since she was a newborn, walked onto the porch and grinned at Liberty.

"Ahhh, my partner in crime, Morwenna." Liberty smiled at Morwenna and told her the idea she had to help the English army.

"Libby, I don't think you should do that, m'dear.It might endanger you, and the Cap'in wouldn't like that, now would he?" said Morwenna in her thick accent.

"So what?Plenty of the things you and me do endanger me, and I'm still standing here, aren't I?"Liberty shot back.

"Yes, but, Libby…oh, alright."Morwenna gave up as Liberty used her famed 'puppy face' on Morwenna.

"Thank you so much Morry!I'll be fine, don't worry about me!I just need a bit of help from Hermi and maybe some from, well, you."Liberty smiled her cute little girl smile and Morwenna sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you.But, I have to go down to the Dance Paradise to talk to Pa-uh, Mrs. Thomas, you know.I think she can supply the hornet's nest; there's a huge tree in her back yard that bees flock to all year 'round.Anyway, I have to get something from her and help out with the shop and Mrs. Finnegan's café.It needs quite a bit of work; she wants to get it done by next Thursday.Will you help me help her?"

"Of course Morry.By the way, I can call Mrs. Thomas and Mrs. Finnegan by their first name.I call Mrs. Thomas Patti whenever I see her outside of dance, and I always call Mrs. Finnegan Nicole, you know.Morry, I think I will bring Hermi; she's never met them.I think she would like Danielle, don't you?"

"Yes, she would defiantly like Danielle, and Ashley and possibly Andrea, and Lizeth, too."Morwenna smiled and left the balcony, calling out "get dressed, we're going now."

"OK Morry.Should I wear a blue outfit, or red?"

"Well, seeing as it is summer, I think you should wear which every is coolest."

Liberty hit her head with the palm of her hand."Summer? ! ?I completely forgot!" said Liberty sarcastically.

Morwenna smiled."Ahhh, I thought you had, seeing as you're not standing, half hidden, on the servant's staircase as you watch Hermione skip happily around the house and throwing water over her head as you always do."

Liberty grinned evilly."Yes, I think I should carry on with my annual summer things and, hmmm, further annoy Hermione, the wonderful angel, and the star in everyone's eye; except, of course, mother and father's eye, who truly know how annoying she is."

Just then Maxi ran into the room and called out "Libby, Libby, Libby!It's time!I have the water buckets already, extra cold."

Liberty walked back into her room, with Morwenna following."Wonderful.Shall we?"Liberty extended her arm and Maxi took it.Together they walked down the hallway and toward the servant's staircase, Morwenna carrying big buckets of water in both hands.

·* * * * 

"Should we do it now?"Maxi turned to his older sister.

"Shhh!Yes, but wait…wait…now."Liberty and Maxi over-turned the buckets and the water fell onto Hermione's head.

"Ahhhhh!My new dress!Mother!First you simply having to get servants, and now this each year?NO! ! !"Hermione screamed and ran into her mother's arms.Mrs. Granger gave Liberty and Maxi a thumb's up sign behind Hermi's back and comforted Hermione.Liberty and Maxi smiled and ran to their rooms, where they got dressed and settled.

* * * * * 

Dear Diary,

Today is the day!I haven't let myself go check the kitchen table yet.I will go down at lunch, which is in about ten minutes.Oh, I can't wait!Arrgggh, I guess I made a mistake about the time.Mother is calling me now!

Love,

Lib

·* * * *

"Yes mom?"Liberty walked into the kitchen, wearing short jeans and a blue, denim halter-top.

"Dove, you know perfectly well 'what.'"Mrs. Granger, wearing a splendid vest of green with a red shirt underneath and a black skirt, smiled at Liberty and motioned to the kitchen table. 

Liberty grinned nervously and walked into the kitchen.

Liberty closed her eyes._Now is the time I will know if I am magical or not.God help me._

_ _

She walked to the table and opened her eyes.Greeting her was a small, brown envelope.

Miss Liberty Granger

The Centre Suite

The Children's Wing 

4 Cadbury Lane

Washingtonshire, England

·* * * * 

Author's Note: That was chapter one.Here's some explanation about the fact that Hermione has servants:

During the summer between fourth and fifth year, Hermione's aunt Bernice died and left the Grangers a *ton* of money, and her mother decided to get servants, seeing as their house was *so* big.Well, that's it.And by the way, Hermione was very mad when she found out.^_-

Well, next chapter soon!

Peace and love,

~CheyenneRosemount


	2. Hogwarts

Mr

Hello again!I'd just like to say thank you to my beta-readers!Amber, Vicki Granger and Maryse (I'm so sorry!I can't believe I forgot you!), you guys are the best!

Hogwarts

"Well, Hermi, you have to say good bye now.Liberty, same for you.Mind, I don't want any owls coming back baring rude messages from your teachers informing me that you have enchanted the whole of Slytherin to wear red and gold robes.I would not appreciate that, yet I think Morwenna would."Mrs. Granger frowned at her watch and sighed.

Liberty laughed."Then, mother, I suggest that you don't read the mail.Morry, I think you would be quite pleased with the mail, however.Oh, and thanks for the idea, mum."

Mr. Granger then pulled up in his Cadillac and wiped sweat off his face.It had been a very hot day.

"Well, I suppose this is the place where you get onto your train now, correct?"He asked Hermione.

"Yes, dad.This is the place."She fingered her Prefect badge lightly."Mummy, Daddy, Maxi, I must go.Libby, come meet my friends, Harry and Ron."Hermione grasped Liberty's hand and pulled her away.

"Bye Morry!Bye Mum!Bye Dad!Maxi, be sure you don't go soft on me this year, all right?Morry, watch him for me, would you?"Liberty called from Hermione's side as she struggled to be let free.

The Granger crowd waved back, and a crowd of people nearing an arriving train soon blocked them from view.

"Harry!This is Liberty, my little sister."At this Liberty twisted out of Hermione's death grip and shook out her long, wavy brown hair.She whispered to her sister "I'm not little, so stop saying that!"

Harry, a fifth year, looked quite amused as he shook Liberty's hand. Hermione pulled Liberty with her as Harry took it upon himself to introduce Liberty to everyone.

" . . . And this is Seamus and Dean.They're in my room." 

"This is Fred and George Weasley, the school's trouble-makers.Hullo guys.Where's Ron?"

"What?Oh, it's you Harry.Hullo.I dunno where Ron is.I think he's still with mum, though.She's over there, by the train," answered Fred.Or was it George?

"Thanks Fred.Come on…oh, by the way, this is Liberty Granger, Hermione's little sister.She's starting this year.Liberty, this is Fred and George."Harry led them away to a short, plump witch with red hair surrounded by a boy and a girl, both with very red hair.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley.Hullo Ron.Hullo Ginny.How are you today?"Harry smiled at the red-headed people. 

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Harry dear.Hullo Hermione.Good to see you dear.Who is this?"Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Liberty.

"This is Liberty Granger, Hermione's little sister.She's starting this year.Liberty, this is Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley."

Liberty shook hands with each of them, slapped on a mischievous grin, and waved goodbye as she walked to the scarlet train.

What a beautiful train.Hmmm…this must be the famed Hogwarts Express.I can't wait to wreak havoc in Hogwarts.My, I wonder what I'll do.Hermione had better let me sit by her, or she'll be meeting another frog soon. She thought as she made her way to the entrance.

* * * * *

"Hermione, can I sit next to you?"Liberty heaved her way into the compartment.

Hermione sighed."Oh, I suppose."

"Thanks, Peacock."Liberty sat down while Harry and Ron snorted.

"Peacock?"Ron grinned evilly.

"Libby, I told you not to call me that. If you do I'll call you Dove." Hermione whispered to Liberty. She then looked embarrassed at Harry and Ron. "Peacock is my mum's nickname for me," she said, daring them with her eyes to make fun of her.

"Yes, and you won't, well, you might believe it now, but in a few days you'll see why everyone who knows me thinks my nickname doesn't fit me at all.Peacock, tell them my nickname."Liberty smiled at Hermione and waited.

"Her nickname is Dove, but my family thinks she's more of a Devil than a Dove.Trust me, you'll know why soon enough." Hermione smiled.

Harry took out his wand.

"Liberty, where's your wand?What is it made of?"

"Uh, it's 11 inches, unicorn hair, and I can't remember the wood type.Why?"

"I was just wondering.So, do you like being a witch so far?"

"Well, it's not that different from being a muggle, yet.I'm sure when I start to do magic I'll have a much different opinion on it, but muggles have trains like this, just not barriers like the one at King's Cross.Is Hogwarts big?"She said this all very fast.

Ron smiled."Oh yes. Very, _very_ big. Harry and me got lost every day of our first week, but you'll have me, Harry and Hermione to help you find your way.I think you'll like Hogwarts.I believe you will find many friends.You know, Hermione never mentioned you, not once in five years of being best friends did she mention she had a sister.Why?"

"Well, my sister can be quite annoying and I just didn't remember her, or Maxi, in school.However, I think you guys will like her very much; she's like your father, Harry.Very mischievous.Very.Sometimes she's worse than Fred and George, and you know how bad they are.Every summer she and Maxi take water in big barrels and they go to a staircase and as I'm walking underneath the stairs they pour water all over me.And, she put a frog in my bed a week ago.It's really quite annoying."

Harry and Ron sniggered."What was she doing to you, Liberty?Why did you put a frog in her bed?"

"Oh, nothing of course.Well, she was being her usual, perfect self.But, her family looks past that and sees how annoying and prissy she is-can be, I mean."Liberty smiled sweetly, showing off her nice dimples.

Hermione scowled, some of her brown hair stuck on her lips."You know, she has a nurse, Morwenna, who she calls her Morry, and she's as mad as Liberty and our brother, Maxi."

"You have a brother named Maxi?God, what other secrets do you have?"

"Well, did you know that she loves muggle fantasies?I happen to love them, too.My mother's best friend, Gail Carson Levine, wrote a book, _Ella Enchanted_, that she sent to us to read, and it's my turn to read it now and I read most of it one day when I accidentally stayed home from school and was stuck in the library all day, glued to my chair reading the book.It is wonderful!Hermione read it before me and she said it was one of the greatest fantasies ever written.It really is very good, though," Liberty looked the two boys over and sized them up._God, they don't like learning and reading very much now, do they?Well, they sure do like Quidditch, though.Well, I might as well say it._"You don't seem to be book people.Are they Hermione?Are they just hiding it?"Liberty turned to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head."No they're hopeless.I don't think even your magic can make them like a book."

Liberty shook her head."Are you serious?Have you ever read a book?"She looked directly at Harry.

"Yeah.Right now I'm reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_."He rummaged through his case and took out a book and held it up for Liberty to see.

Liberty snorted."No, I mean a real book.One like, oh, I don't know, **_The Lord of the Rings_**, maybe?"She smiled at them."Or perhaps **_Forever_**?" She added.

"Liberty Granger, you know they would never would read that.And, if they did I would kill them.You know what the book is about.And,"Hermione looked at Liberty sternly, "mum said you should've be reading that.It's inappropriate."

"I was only joking!Anyway, I would kill them if they read that book, too."

"Uh, hullo."A new voice came from the door.The four of them turned and looked at the door to find a pretty girl with pink hair in pigtails.

"KIWI!"Liberty shrieked, disgusted.

* * * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Liberty at the Hogsmeade station.A tall man was calling out "Firs' years!", and after being assured that Hagrid was very nice, Liberty made her way toward the boats.

"Hello Hagrid!"she called out.

"'Lo.Well, you're a new face, though you look just like Herm-"

"Don't say it!"

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say that I look like that putrid rat!"Hagrid gave her a dirty look, and Liberty laughed.

"She's my older sister.I'm Liberty.Liberty Granger.And this," she pointed to Kiwi, "is Kiwi LaRou.Avoid her at all costs, Hagrid."

"All right.Now, yer must get in ter the boat.It'll take you 'cross the river to Hogwarts."He climbed into a boat while Liberty got into another with a pretty girl and, to her disgust, Kiwi

"Kiwi, do you have to sit with me?" she groaned.

"Yes, since if I was spotted with anyone less than a Moonshine, and we know they're not here -none of them, not even Clara Moonshine, could be magical - and you're much higher than them - I would die.So I'm sitting with you," she matter-of-factly stated.

"Well, I think Melissa Ellington is coming . . . nope, that's someone else.I could've sworn I saw her in that boat other there.Oh well, I guess I'll have to cope.Hopefully you'll get into some horribly nasty house, like Slytherin, and I'll be in dear old Gryffindor.Wouldn't that be wonderful?"Liberty turned to the other girl."What's your name?"

The girl, who had been listening to their conversation, smiled at Liberty."My name is Leigh Anne Watson.What's yours?"

"My name is Liberty Granger, and this annoying git is Kiwi LaRou."Liberty's hand flew toward Kiwi. 

"What house do you think you'll get in?" asked Leigh Anne.

"Well, my sister is in Gryffindor, and I'm a lot like her, though she'll deny it," Kiwi snorted with agreement."Anyway, I think I'll get into Gryffindor, like her.At least, I hope I do.Which house do you think you'll get into?"

"Me? Probably Ravenclaw.My whole family's been in Ravenclaw.But I really want to be in Gryffindor.It sounds by far the best house in the school."

"Aye.Kiwi here'll probably get into Slytherin."

"Yeah, I probably will."After that the girls chattered mindlessly until they reached a large castle.Then everyone gasped and held their breath while Hagrid landed his boat and knocked on the door . . . one, two, three times. The first years climbed out of their boats, and then waited silently.

"Hello Hagrid," said a witch in emerald green robes with her long black hair in a bun on the crown of her head.Though she was smiling, an air of someone important surrounded her

"The firs' years, Professor."He nodded at the students and winked at Liberty.

"Thank you Hagrid.I'll take it from here."As the other boats docked, the Professor walked into the castle, the children following.

Beside Liberty, Kiwi gave an involuntary shudder."Are you all right?" asked Liberty.

"Yeah.I'm just amazed.This thing is huge."She opened her arms wide, motioning to the castle.She kept her arms like this until they walked into the huge school.

"Whoa."Was all Liberty could say, and the other girls were speechless.

"Please, follow me." Professor McGonagall beckoned to them and led them to a chamber off what Liberty decided was the Hall, as she could hear numerous voices coming from the other side of the door.

The students followed, rather closer together than normally.Leigh Anne, who was next to Liberty, whispered "Liberty, are you nervous?" after McGonagall left.

_Stupid question, really,_ Liberty thought."Very," she answered."Ki, are you nervous?"

"Yes Lib."Kiwi, who was on Liberty's other side, gave an involuntary shudder.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in."Students, follow me."She walked out the door and the first years followed.

As they entered the Great Hall, the loud buzz became quieter.Professor McGonagall placed a stool with a hat on it down onto the floor at the head of the line of students.

A rip on the hat opened, and . . .

No sound came out.

The whole Hall started whispering at once, including all of the teachers except a tall man with a long white beard and a blue hat and robes, who was frowning.Blood steadily draining from her face, McGonagall walked over to the man and started whispering angrily in his ear.He turned to her and began to talk to her.McGonagall walked back over to the students and picked up a sheet of parchment.

"Akens, Marie." 

A tiny girl with blond pigtails walked up to the hat and put it on her head.After about thirty seconds, the rip opened again and screamed:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl skipped to the table cheering.

"Bones, Athena!"

Leigh Anne leaned in front of about five first years and poked Kiwi."This doesn't look too bad," she whispered.Kiwi nodded.Liberty was watching the students, trying to figure out which table was Gryffindor and which was Slytherin.As she looked at a table on the far right she spotted Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting together.They gave her a wave and smiled.This cheered Liberty up much.

"Granger, Liberty!"

Liberty walked to the stool and put the hat on her head.To her surprise, the hat began to talk to her.

"Mmmmm . . . courage, lots of courage.Very smart.Mischievous, ehh?Well, you look like you'll be good in Transfiguration and the Telies.Well, I guess we should put you in . . .

"GRYFFINDOR!"Liberty heard the hat shout the last word out to the whole Hall.Hermione's table erupted with cheers as she made her way there.She chose the empty seat next to Hermione and started chattering with them at once.

"So, have you met anyone?"asked Harry.

"Yes.I met Leigh Anne Watson.She's very nice and pretty.She's the one at the end of the line."Liberty pointed her out for them.

"Oh.She looks nice.What house does she want to get into?" Hermione turned to face Liberty.

"She wants to get into Gryffindor, but her whole family was in Ravenclaw so she thinks she'll be in that house.Herm, do you know what 'the Telies' is?"

"Nope," she said and shook her head.

"Oh . . . " Liberty stared at her plate, which was empty.She looked up at McGonagall just in time to hear her say:

"Kiwi LaRou!"

Kiwi walked to the stool and put it on her head.After about five minutes the hat screamed out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione and Liberty looked at each other in horror.

"No . . .t. . .po . . .ss . . . ble!" Liberty spluttered.Kiwi took off the hat, looking as surprised as Hermione felt.She slowly walked over to the table, amid clapping from people who didn't know who she was.She sat down at the empty seat next to Liberty.

"Ki, I can't believe you got into Gryffindor."

"Me neither, Lib," she said.

"Well, the evil spirit gets into Gryffindor. That's one we haven't heard," said Ron.

"Shut the hell up!"Kiwi demanded.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, his ears turning pink.

"Well, anyway, Ron's right.This is strange.Oh well, I guess we'll just have to live with it," said Hermione.

Liberty sucked her teeth."It's easy for you to say, you don't have to share dorms with her.I do.I have to live with her through classes, meal times, and extra time."

"Oh, now I just feel wonderful, Lib," said Kiwi sarcastically."And by the way, little bundle of sunshine, I can spend time with the Slytherins, can I not?"

"I guess you could . . ." Liberty trailed off as Fred Weasley stuck a newt carefully in a tall black girl's hair.A few moments later she shrieked and turned to Fred, staring right into his eyes.

"Fred Weasley!When will you stop?" she asked.

"Never Angelina.You should know that."

"Never?" she said, hopelessly.

"Never."

"Watson, Leigh Anne!" called McGonagall.

Leigh Anne walked up to the hat and placed it on her head.After two minutes the Hall rang with the sound of:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * * * *

"I can't believe Kiwi got in," said Liberty for the fifth time that evening."She is such a bi-"

"Should I," broke in Harry forcefully, "get Ginger Ale or Pepsi for the party?"

"Are you serious?Get real.You should get-"

"Bud."

"Liberty, you hate Budweiser."

"Bud Light then."

Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"Fine Hermione!Elderberry wine."

Hermione shoot Liberty a look.

"God!Fine.Pepsi."

When Hermione had declared herself tired and went to bed, Liberty leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Budweiser."

* * * * * 

"Kiwi, why did you have to get in?"Liberty was standing at the edge of Kiwi LaRou's bed.

"Because my mum wanted me to get in, so she found a certain person and bribed him to give me magical powers.So now I'm in Hogwarts."

Liberty frowned."Does Professor Dumbledore know?"

"Of course not!And you had best not tell him, either."

"What if I do?"

"I'll kill you.Literally."

Liberty turned on her heel and stormed out of the room and down the stair to reach the party downstairs.

"What are we celebrating again?"Hermione yelled over the music.She and Ron had just gotten in the common room.Liberty ran over to an armchair and hid behind it, grinning.

"I don't know!" he yelled back.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink."She headed off towards the table with drinks.

"Ok … I'll get Harry."Ron went over to look for Harry.

As Hermione reached the table, smiling, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were holding cups filled with a yellow liquid, greeted her."Hello Hermione," said Katie."Perhaps you will know the answer."

"Answer to what?"

"Who thought of the idea of serving Budweiser?"

Hermione stopped smiling."LIBERTY!"She shrieked.

* * * * *

All the girls in the dormitory were sleeping.The clock next to Liberty's bed read 5:59 am.At the turn of the hour, a crackling sound entered the dorm.That didn't wake any of the girls, but what happened next did.

"Hello!" Professor Dumbledore's voice filtered through a speaker and every girl jumped out of bed."Rise and shine students.This is your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, speaking.I hope you all slept well!"It wasn't a question."Good.That's wonderful, since today will be the first day of classes this term.Now, I have a few announcements.As usual, no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest."He paused."Now, we will not have a Quidditch tournament this year.I know, I know . . .you're all grumbling now, right?Well, don't worry.We made up for it last year, so I'm sure we can make it up this year.I will tell you more this evening at dinner.Also, as our last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher cannot teach anymore, a new teacher has come.Her name is-" Suddenly, it seemed that the connection broke and static entered the room.

"What the . . .?" Leigh Anne mumbled.

"Just when this was getting interesting," grumbled Kiwi.

* * * *

Thanks: My reviewers!I love you!**Seldes Katne **(beautiful name.Soo sorry I haven't sent you the chapters!Scamp?Well . . . yah!^_^Chapters (chapter?!) will be headed your way soon!)**wand** (that wasn't meant as an insult!No hard feelings, eh?I happen to like the name Liberty!)and **Baroness Genji **(I like your name!How did you *ever* come up with it?Oh yes, and do you happen to know Melora, Sarima and Trumildicus?J/W.Chapter Three just needs to come back from Seldes (No, I haven't sent it yet . . . I'm bad!) and it'll be up!)

Author's Note: Hello again!Nope, you don't know who the DADA teacher is now, do you?I'll give you a clue – you know his/her father!I won't tell you anymore.You'll just have to guess, and cope until the next chapter comes out, which will hopefully be soon.Schnoogles to anyone who guesses correctly.Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Peace and love,

Charlotte Meg


	3. The Ghosts

The Ghosts

I'd just like to say hi.Well, hi!

The Ghosts

"Oh _God_, Lavender, must you put all that crud on your face?"

Hermione Granger stood staring at Lavender Brown, who was applying liberal amounts of mascara on her eyelashes.

"Yes, Hermione.I'm surprised you don't."Lavender gave Hermione the once-over with a superior look on her face.

"Hello all!"

Liberty gleefully skipped into the fifth year girl's dormitory.Perched on her head was a bathing suit, a pink one at that.

"Liberty, what on earth is wrong with you, child?"Hermione stopped fuming to stare at her sister.

"Oh everything, sister dearest."She danced around the room."You should know that."

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto her bed, where she stuck her nose into a rather large book.Liberty wandered over to her.

"What is that?" she shrieked.

Hermione looked at her sister, one eyebrow raised."A book, Liberty."She showed her the cover."See?"

"You have a book that you never told me about?"

"Uhh . . . no.You see, this is _Catherine, Called Birdy,_ love."

"Oh."Liberty's face fell."Well, I best get going.I think Kiwi's trying to blow up the dorm."And with that she skipped out of the room.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise," said Pavarti."Next time, however, be sure to tell us that your screwy sister will be visiting us, Hermione."

Hermione scowled at Pavarti, who had joined Lavender in lathering foundation onto her face.

·* * * *

"All right, what the hell is this?"

Liberty, Kiwi and Leigh Anne had been wandering around the castle for their whole free day.They had just walked into a room filled with--

"Chamber pots, genius."

"And a whole lot of good that did, Ki."

Leigh Anne wandered through the endless rows of chamber pots, staring.

"Why in God's name would someone make a room full of bloody chamber pots?"

Kiwi turned to look at Liberty."You think I know this because . . .?"

"Stop being stupid, Kiwi."

"It's not called stupidity, by the way.It's called being sarcastic."

"Where you come from it is."

"Well, Americans are way better informed than you lousy Brits are."

Leigh Anne ignored the remark about her heritage."You're from America?"

"Born and bred hon."

Leigh Anne nodded."I knew there was something wrong with your accent."

Meanwhile, Liberty had wandered over to the far end of the room, where the pots became more feminine.She spotted a purple box on a shelf on the wall.

"Ooo, what's this?" She picked up the box and cackled with delight."Girls, come over here!"Leigh Anne and Kiwi walked over.

"Looky," she said as they reached her.Liberty showed them the box gleefully.

"Feminine Products," Leigh Anne read.The three burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'll bet you ten sickles I know what's in there," said Kiwi once she had caught her breath.

"Duh, stupid.Who would bet that?"

"I wouldn't, but I will bet you five Knuts that there's either Tylenol or Asprin in there."Leigh Anne glared at Kiwi, who was mimicking her.

Liberty looked up at them.Suddenly her face went white."Not again," she murmured.

·* * * *

Lily Potter floated into a room filled with chamber pots.In the corner she saw three girls giggling over something.Curious, Lily glided over to them.A girl that looked surprisingly like her son's best friend, Hermione Granger, looked up.Her face went white and Lily heard her say 'not again.'

Surprised, Lily backed away.Then she remembered the child couldn't see her.Lily sighed with relief; she liked children, and she hated scaring them._But then, _she thought to herself, _why is she looking at me like that?_Lily turned around.There was nothing out of the ordinary behind her.

"Lib, are you all right?" asked one girl with pink pigtails.

The girl, Liberty, tore her eyes away from Lily and smiled at the other girl."Yeah.I'm fine, Kiwi."

Leigh Anne sighed."Well, I'm going to the library.You guys wanna join me?"

Kiwi nodded but Liberty shook her head."You guys go, I want to stay here."

"Okay," said Kiwi.They left Liberty alone in the room with Lily.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Liberty faced Lily again.

"Hello," she said.

Lily started."You can see me?"

Liberty nodded.

"I guess that means you're a necromancer then."

Liberty frowned."A _what_?"

"A necromancer, honey.A person who can see the dead."

"Oh.Well, if it's not too rude, may I ask who you are?"

Lily nodded."Of course you can, dearie."

"Well, who are you?"

"I'm Lily Adelaide Potter."

"Potter?As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes.He's my son."

Liberty whistled."He doesn't look a thing like you."

"I know," said Lily wistfully.

"You're very pretty, if you don't mind me saying."

Lily smiled."Of course I don't mind.You're very pretty yourself."

Liberty wrinkled her nose."No, I'm not. But keep those compliments coming!"

Lily laughed._This girl is very nice._Suddenly Lily got an idea."Say, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Could you be kind of like a middle-person?"

"Oh, I can see where this is going.You want me to deliver messages to Harry," Liberty stated.Lily nodded.

"Well, yeah girl!Why didn't you say so?Oh wait, you did.Strike that.So, when do you want me to tell Harry about this?" Liberty said quickly.

"The sooner, the better."

"Ok.I'll go do it now, then."Liberty walked out of the room.

Behind her, Lily smiled.It was time to tell James the good news.

·* * * *

"Uh, Harry, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Yeah, uh, well, you see, uh . . . you know your mom?"

"Uh, you could say that."

"Yeah, well, I saw her today."

Harry dropped the chest piece that had been in his hand.

"What?!?"

"Exactly what I said, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, right.Gimme some proof."

Liberty fumed."Fine._Fine_.You want some proof, I'll give you some proof."She cleared her throat."LILY!" she yelled.

A transparent woman floated through the wall.

"Yes, Liberty?"

"Your son," she shot a look at Harry, "won't believe me.He wants some proof."

Lily frowned."Oh, I hadn't though that would happen.Well, ask him what kind of proof?"

"What kind of proof?"

Harry racked his brain."I know!What's my middle name?No one else knows it."

"Lily, you heard the boy.What's the answer?"

"Well, tell him that his middle name is Bombadil."

"Bombadil?"Liberty asked.

Harry turned pale."Yuh, uh, yeah," he said weakly.

"Lily, good news.You're right."

Lily smiled.

"What do you want to say to him?"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Harry, she wants to know if you have any questions."

"Well, yeah."

"Ok.Tell him to meet us tomorrow at seven pm in the girl's bathroom on the third floor."

"Meet us at seven p.m. in the girl's bathroom on the third floor."

"Why can't we –" Harry started.

"You guys," Liberty whispered, "people are staring."

"All right."

"Good.I'll see you tomorrow then."Liberty walked up to her dormitory, where Kiwi and Leigh Anne were waiting.

"Well, hello, Mistress of Mystery."Kiwi and Leigh Anne were perched on Liberty's empty bed.

"Hello, Bundle of Sunshine One and Bundle of Sunshine Two."Liberty collapsed onto her bed.

"Where were you?"

"Well, I was talking to ghosts."

"Ha, very funny."

"No, I'm serious.Seriously."

"Isn't that repetitive?"

"No, idiot."

"Anyway, why are you telling us bull?"

"I'm not.If you don't believe me, ask Harry."

"Fine, we will."

Leigh Anne and Kiwi walked into the Common Room, leaving Liberty alone, again.She stood up and grinned as Lily came into the room.

"Hello, Lily."

"Hello, Liberty.I was trying to find your dorm room, and I guess I was right in guessing that you're a first year."

"Well, Lily, I would rather not wait until tomorrow to find out about your life.Will you please tell me about yourself?"

Lily sighed."Yes, Liberty, I will."

"Ok.So, shot."

"Well, I was born Lily Adelaide Evans in London.I had two sisters, Petunia and Dotty."Lily's voice broke and she put her hand to her mouth."I'm sorry, Liberty.My sister Dotty died when she was only thirteen.She was the sweetest girl anyone had ever met.She was a witch, too.But now I get to see Dotty every day.You can meet her too.I'm sure you'll like her.She played baseball, and still does, when she can find a ball and bat.Do you play baseball?"

Liberty nodded enthusiastically."Oh yes!I love baseball!I was on the girl's team for ages.Since I was five.I've been playing since I was about two, though.My dad would play catch with me all the time.And my older sister, Dana, would play with me, too.She's the other ball player in the family."

"Oh, wonderful!She'll love you then, Liberty."

  
"Good!Maybe I can meet her sometime.Well," she said eagerly, "tell me more."

"Well, I went to Hogwarts, of course.And on my first day I met two wonderfully hilarious and loving people, James Potter and Sirius Black.Then, later that week I met Remus Lupin, and then they introduced me to Peter Pettigrew.They became the Four Marauders.And then James and I went out from the fifth year on, and when we got older we married.Then we had Harry, and one night Voldemort came to our house and killed us.When we were dead we decided we had better keep an eye on Harry, so we've been watching him ever since.So, that's my life in a nutshell."

"Well.Uh, that was cool.I suppose you have a ton of stories of Hogwarts, right?"

"Oh, yes."Lily nodded.

"So, the Marauders, ehh?They sound like my kind of group."

"Mmm."

"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Lily.Oh, one thing.Can I call you Lil?"

"Yes, you can, if I can call you Lib."

"Sure!"

·* * * *

"'Has anybody seen a dog died dark green.About two inches tall, with a strawberry blond fall.Sunglasses and a bonnet.Designer jeans, with appliqués in it.'"

Liberty was walking down the hall, singing one of her favorite songs."'Quiche. Quiche Lorraine!Quiche, Quiche Lorraine!'"

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

Liberty whipped around.Behind her were Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Professor.Headmaster."

"Well, I didn't know you liked eighties muggle music, Miss Granger."Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, I do, Headmaster; especially the B52s.They're the best."

"I'll wager."

"Have _you_ ever heard the B52s?"

"I don't know about Professor McGonagall, but I have.I don't really care for rock, though.I'm more of a string man, myself."

"Ooo, you mean strings like balls of string?"

"No, I mean strings, like violins."

"Oh.What about you, Professor?"

"I've never heard them in my life.I prefer country music."

"Country music?" Liberty spat."Country music's like y_esterday my dog died, today my girl left me for some bloke, and I can't wait to drink some beer_."

"Oh, not wizard country music.You'd be surprised."And with that she left.

Liberty shook her head and turned to Dumbledore."Headmaster, can I ask you something?"

"You already have."

Liberty looked confused.Then she smiled."Oh, I get it!Well, can I ask you some more?"

"Of course."

"Well, my sister said she knows this spell that lets electric things work in school, and I brought along a DVD player and a VCR, and I'm sure I can get a TV somewhere, so. . .?"

"Of course, Miss Granger," said Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Yes!Thank you Headmaster!"Liberty looked as if she was going to kiss him, but thought better of it.Instead, she skipped to the Great Hall, still singing.

"'Can you name, na-ame, na-a-ame name them today!'"

·* * * *

"Guys, guess what!"

"The monkeys that you found on the Johnson's doorstep have come to kill us all?"

"No, something even better!"

"Oh, what could be better than that?" Kiwi mumbled from the couch.

"Professor Dumbledore said we could watch movies!"

Kiwi fell off the couch."Really?Like, _Evil Dead_?And _Psycho_? And_ Children of the Corn_?"

"Yuppers."

"Yes!"

"Uh, just one problem, genius.Where're the tapes?And the TV?"

"Oh, don't worry.I'll manage something.With a little help from my fifth year friends, that is."

"Did I hear someone say 'fifth year friends'?"Harry, Ron and Hermione had just joined them in a corner of the common room.

"Yes, you did, my fine friend."

"Did your sister just call me fine?"

"No, stupid," said Liberty, answering for Hermione.

"Oh.That's a relief.Anyway, what do you want us to do?"

"Well, could you kinda transfigure a chair into a . . . TV?"

Harry and Ron went white, though Hermione appeared to be thinking."Well, I suppose we could.I see no harm in doing so, anyway."

"Awesome!Late night movies, here I come!So, can we do it now?"

Hermione shrugged."I guess."

"Herm, you rule!"Liberty hugged Hermione.

"I know," she said, her eyes twinkling.

·* * * *

The next day classes started, and, with the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione, Liberty, Leigh Anne and Kiwi found their way to most of them.The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was, as Dumbledore had clearly stated the previous evening, Professor Catalina Dumbledore.The new teacher was, of course, the Headmaster's granddaughter, and one of the nicest teachers ever to grace the inside of Hogwarts castle. 

"Can anyone tell me when you would be in need of Dragon's Wart?" Professor Dumbledore asked her class one morning.

Leigh Anne's hand shoot up.

"Yes, Miss Watson?"

"You would be in need of Dragon's Wart when cornered by a banshee."

"Correct Miss Watson.Five points to Gryffindor."

Leigh Anne smirked at Kiwi, who was sitting next to her."Told ya I knew it," she whispered.Kiwi just leered at her.

Liberty smiled and looked back at the teacher.Professor Dumbledore was handing back the quizzes they had taken yesterday.

"Ebony, this was wonderful!Great essay answer."Ebony Thomas smiled at Professor Dumbledore.

"Leigh Anne, this is a masterpiece!Wonderful answers to all of the questions."The Professor handed Leigh Anne her A+ test.

"Liberty, you answered all the questions fully and in detail.Great job!"

"Kiwi, this was a wonderful test!I especially liked your essay question answer."

Dumbledore continued on, handing each person their own test, with a compliment for each person.

"You know, she reminds me of someone," said Liberty thoughtfully.

"Who, me?"

"No, me."Liberty glanced at Kiwi."Kidding.She reminds me of someone, but I can't tell who."

"Talked to any ghosts lately?" Leigh Anne looked up from Kiwi's test to stare at Liberty.

"Yes, actually, I have.I talked to Lily this morning, and she said I'll get to meet James later."

"Ooo, goody.Meeting more dead people, how nice."

"Lily says he's very sweet, dimwad.I can't wait to meet him.Did you know Harry has an aunt named Dotty?"

"No, I didn't.I haven't talked to the Potter boy lately.In fact, I haven't seen him around much.Usually he's with Hermione and Ron, but now he's nowhere near them."Leigh Anne glanced at the clock."Oh, class is almost over!"

"Thank God.I'm starving.I hope there's no homework; we got plenty from Snape."

"I'm going to need help on that.Potions isn't my strong point.Leigh Anne, Ki, will you guys help me with it?"

"Yeah, if you help me with Charms."

"Of course."

"Good."

"Well," said Professor Dumbledore, "there will be no homework tonight.I must go get some herbs from Professor Sprout now, so . . ."

The door burst open.Professor Severus Snape was standing there, his greasy hair standing on end and streaked with pink, green and yellow.

"GRANGER!" he bellowed, searching the room for Liberty.Leigh Anne and Kiwi pushed Liberty down below the table before he could see her.

"Great job, Lib," whispered Leigh Anne between giggles.

"What do you need, Professor Snape?"Professor Dumbledore, fighting back giggles, was staring at Snape's hair.

"GRANGER!"

"Well, Severus, Miss Granger doesn't appear to be gracing this classroom at this moment."Professor Dumbledore glanced at Liberty's vacant seat and winked slightly at a spot somewhere underneath the table.

Snape looked around the room, furious."Professor Dumbledore, if I catch that student of yours, I will take away more points from Gryffindor!" he said, scowling furiously.He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Well.Miss Granger, you can come out from under the table now."

Liberty scrambled out."Thanks Professor," she said breathlessly.

"You're welcome."

·* * * *

". . . then the Professor told me I could come out.Oh, Lily, you should've been there!"

Lily chuckled."Yes.I wish I had been."She glanced at the door."Oh, he should've been here by now!"

"Don't worry, Lily.James is a ghost.Nothing can happen to him, right?"Liberty toyed with a lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Well, I suppose so.He'll be here soon, I'll wager."Lily sighed.

Liberty glanced up at her and smiled.She brushed a piece of lint off her pillow."Lily, is James usually late for things?"

"Mmmmm?"

"I said," she said in a louder tone than usual, "is James usually late for things?"

"Yes, I am."

James floated toward them."Who might you be?" he asked when he reached them, after laying a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I'm Liberty Granger, Mr. Potter."

"Liberty Granger?As in Hermione Granger, our son's best friend?"James glanced at Lily.

"Guilty as charged."

"Oh.Oh, you poor, poor dear!"

Liberty chuckled and Lily hit James upside the head.

"I feel for you, child," he said mockingly.

"Oh thank you!I need all the sympathy (and hyperempaths) I can get."

"Ahhh.Well, if you needhyperempaths, I'm not the one to go to.Sharing feelings isn't exactly my strong point."

"James!"Lily hissed."You're not supposed to talk about that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Lil."James smiled apologetically at Lily, who sighed and moved her hand towards James's.

"What?"Liberty, always wanted to know what she shouldn't, scooted across the bed towards them.James opened his mouth, but Lily glared at him and he shut it."Why can't we tell the lass?"

"James Potter!Don't you *_dare_* use that tone of voice with me!You know I don't like that stupid accent you use on me!"Lily glared at James and he shrank back into the covers, going so far down that he actually went through them.

"Sorry, Lil," he mumbled.

Lily relaxed a bit."I'm sorry.I didn't mean to snap.But James, you know I hate it when you use that accent."Liberty raised her eyebrow.

"Ummmm . . .?"

Lily glanced at Liberty, startled."Oh, sorry, dear.I forgot that you could hear us.Very sorry."

Liberty smiled."It's ok," she said, waving her hands.She got up and paced the room, bored.

"Uhh, Liberty?"

Kiwi and Leigh Anne stepped into the room."Who were you talking to?"Kiwi brushed a pink strand of hair from her face and stared into Liberty's pale blue eyes.

Liberty grinned."Lily and James, of course.I told you I would be meeting them here tonight, didn't I?"

Leigh Anne rolled her eyes."Kiwi, I can't believe we forgot!Well, hello, Mrs. Potter," she said, staring blankly around the room.

"She's on my bed," Liberty told her.

"Liberty, tell your friend I said hullo," Lily called.Liberty nodded and relayed the message to Leigh Anne, who smiled.

"You know, this is really cool.You being able to talk to ghosts, that is.Kiwi, I was wondering is you would tell me how on *earth* you came to Hogwarts when you're American."

Kiwi sighed."I suppose.All righty then.My cousin," she glanced at Liberty, who shook her head, "is Cornelia Bandeta.She's twelve and lives in Scotland.Anyway, she," Kiwi coughed, "goes to Hogwarts now, and her mother, my aunt," she coughed again, "Peg told my mother that Hogwarts was a wonderful school and that I really should go.So, here I am."Kiwi motioned to the room and smiled.Liberty glared at her, and Kiwi began to laugh, then quickly turned her giggles into a cough.

"You really should brush up on your lies, Kiwi," Liberty whispered.Kiwi grinned at her.Then she tugged on her robe collar.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

Liberty smiled."It's definitely not you."

Kiwi glared at her.

A/N: 'Ello 'ello!How are you all today?Well, it's time for my (getting shorter) reviewer section.

**Rachel** (um, it's about Liberty)and **Trumildicus **(hey!Unfortunately, LV is on hiatus.I think I'll call you . . . Rachel (less letters ^_^))Please review if you read this story!I'd be so happy!

And thanks again to my beta readers, Seldes, Amber & Vicki.Ta ta!


	4. A Letter From Me to You ...

Hello all

Hello all!

Charlotte Meg here.Last time we talked it was at the end of a _Case of Liberty_ chapter, which is what you're probably expecting to find here.But, alas, it is not.

I have decided to discontinue this fic.While I was writing chapter 4, it became a struggle.This fic is no longer fun for me to write, and that's really all that matters.

However, this is not the last you'll be hearing from me!I have a new fic planned.It's name: _As Told by Ginny_.It's a post-Hogwarts fic that I'm enjoying a lot.This time around I will be writing better, I hope.I would appreciate it very much if my reviewers would care to check out ATbG when it comes out.It will probably be a while before you see ATbG, though, because I started writing it on my other computer, which has neither the Internet nor a printer.

And if you would like to join my Yahoo! Group, go to:

[http://groups.yahoo.com/group/harrypfanfics][1]

Where you can find fics by SpamWarrior, Honoria Glossop, Samantha Kent and Lil Rose.It will also feature my up-coming fic when I have finished chapter one.

And I'd like to thank all the reviewers here, since there will be no CoL4 to thank them in.

**Samantha K. **(hey!That's not nice.No, it's Charlotte Meg this time.Thanks for reviewing!) **Amber **(oh, that's ok!Well, this isn't really something I need you to beta so … and WAGG is so good!Everybody read _What A Good Girl_ by Amber) **Cassandra Claire **(oh my God!::faints from shock:: Cassie Claire reviewed my story!Thank you so much for the compliment! It means a lot coming from you.I'm glad you read the story, too.Trust me, I am. J) **Cathy F. **(thanks for the compliment!And thanks for the ideas, but I won't be able to use them L) and **Crystal Black **(hey!Thanks for reviewing!I like Liberty, too.Chapter 3 is up on if you want more, but that's all, I'm sorry to say.)

Enjoy!

Charlotte Meg, aka Cheyenne Rosemount

P.S. If you would like to contact me, send an email to [lildancer89@yahoo.com][2] or IM me on …

Yahoo!Messenger: lildancer89

AOL Instant Messenger: girldancer125

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/harrypfanfics
   [2]: mailto:lildancer89@yahoo.com



End file.
